The Rise of Darkness
by PrincessInAnotherCastle
Summary: Kylo Ren is searching for a way to become the Dark Lord of the Sith. Rey is training and fighting for the Resistance, yet still bound to Kylo through the Force. What TRoS could have been. It is the wild ride of the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a different take on how I thought how TROS should start off. Enjoy the wild ride of the dark side.

* * *

**Mustafar**

_ Kylo  
_

Heavy boots at a steadfast pace echo on smooth black obsidian floors. The high walls, floors and ceilings are a deepest black stone that absorbs all light. Fire is blazing in the high sconces. No electrical circuitry is installed nor droids running about. It is a palace of raw primal power.

The firelight dances on Kylo Ren's mask. It highlights the vivid blood-red cracks of the fused pieces of his mask. It is the art of Kintsugi; not hiding the history of damage but making it something more striking than the original.

He is approaching a solid stone door that have two storm troopers guarding it. They quickly stand aside as he opens the door with the only way possible with its sheer weight, with the Force. He puts his hand in front of him and the stone door loudly scrapes the floor as it opens well ahead of him.

His pace doesn't falter, and he continues through to the next hallway. His hand falls to his side while he motions his fingers to shut the door behind him with a resounding boom. His face remains straightforward down the corridor.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had rebuilt Vader's castle from the ruins with the conscription of labor from the neighboring planets pledging allegiance under the First Order.

It had taken two years for the castle to be built to surpass Vader's original grandeur and to his specification. He wanted to exceed his grandfather in every way.

The planet, Mustafar, itself was slowly recovering after the star crystal had been destroyed decades ago. It was not quite the hellish wasteland as how it was before with the artifact gone, yet, there were still rivers of lava flowing below and a labyrinth of mines.

The Sith cult Alzamec of Winset inhabited these lands after Darth Vader's death. The pledged their loyalty to Kylo after some _confrontation_ and asserting his blood lineage to Darth Vader.

He soon learned from their texts the history of Mustafar. It was a rather doomed story of Lady Corvex whose love for her fallen husband made her use the Mustarfarian relic, the star crystal, to bring him back to life. Her attempt was a disastrous failure that consumed the planet of its life, making it an unforgiving hell world so long ago.

Of course, his grandfather sought the very same artifact to bring back his love from death as well. However, it ended up with the relic becoming utterly destroyed before he could succeed.

_Love makes us do reckless things_.

He came here not just because of his grandfather's ruined castle and the symbolism of rebuilding it.

His grandfather chose this location because it was also a site of an ancient Sith temple. Kylo could feel the thrum of the Force beckoning him but could not find _from_ _where_.

The Alzamec surprisingly did not know the whereabouts the Sith temple location. Kylo certainly scoured through their minds but they knew nothing of what he was searching for. He demand them to pour over ancient texts for any clues of its whereabouts or mention.

He had been here for the past month searching for that temple in the catacombs below. Hungry for any scraps that could lead him to more power and equally furious that he was not any closer to finding it.

Besides Supreme Leader, he was only a Knight of Ren. Something formed out of the extinction of the Sith, but nowhere near as powerful. No one had the title of _Darth_ or Dark Lord since the death of his grandfather. A Sith Lord could only become what they are from striking their master down. Snoke was not a Sith. Yes, he was a practitioner of the dark side, but Kylo did not inherit anything from his death other than the title of Supreme Leader.

There _had_ to be something preceding to the rule of two. He needed to learn about the Sith which proved to be an elusive and difficult challenge since they were shrouded in mystery even more so than the Jedi.

Kylo's thoughts abruptly were cut off when his comm sounded off. He stopped walking in the hallway. His cloak whirling around him from the sudden stop of his fast gate.

"Supreme Leader, excuse the interruption - when should we expect your return on _The Steadfast_?". General Hux voice rang through the comm.

Kylo's fists clenched; his leather gloves crinkling. He needed more time, however he had other obligations to attend to as Supreme Leader that he had neglected this month. He would return to Mustafar soon after dealing with his duties, the Resistance, and _her_.

_She_ was still out there and in hiding somewhere for the past two years. The Resistance was still licking their wounds after the battle on Crait and their numbers have far dwindled down. The Resistance was presently contained_._ He was distracted with his project but could never forget about _her_.

He sent scouts everywhere to look for her. His knights were searching as well. It was only a matter of time before they were reunited again. He was endlessly pulling their incessant connection through the Force, trying to tear down her defences, but she blocked herself off,_ for now_. He had a grand design for _her_ – _for us_.

"Tomorrow." Kylo stated and turned off his comm. He then started his descent down staircases of crude volcanic stone. It led far down to the shadows below of the catacombs, into the fiery underbelly of his domain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ajan Kloss**

_Rey_

Mist pooled along the jungle floor and there was a chill in the air. The sun hadn't risen yet and the jungle was quiet and still.

Yawning quietly Rey moved along the uneven path, roots breaking up from the mist. Glimpses of the jungle floor appeared as her footsteps stirred the mist, swirling in her wake.

The muffled beeps of BB8 could just barely be heard in the distance. BB8 was always more motivated and chipper than her in the morning.

Waking up before dawn to meditate and train has been her routine for several months.

A small groan escaped her as she walked up a steep hill and finally arrived at her "spot". Looking around her, she took in the small clearing that was far enough from base for privacy and solitude. A happy beep from BB8 acknowledged her arrival as he whirred towards her.

"I am not slow," Rey replied to BB8. BB8 just let out a low whistle.

Smirking Rey set her ration and training packs down on the ground. As the sun began move towards the dawn, a rosy glow could be seen encroaching on the horizon.

Rey settled into a cross-legged position on the jungle floor, keeping the coming dawn in front of her. She took a few slow and measured deep breaths, smelling the exotic vegetation and musty earth. Her eyes closed and her senses spread out to the small clearing. As she focused on retreating into her mind, those senses pulled back inward.

* * *

The jungle was now loud with chirping bugs and birds. The suns hung high in the sky. It was also so unbearably humid.

As the morning wore on, Rey was ignoring the uncomfortable climate and noise as she was withdrawn in her meditation.

"_Be with me_," Rey thought as she sat in meditation with her eyes closed. She was trying to reach out to the Force, more specifically to _Luke. _She had been repeating the same mantra all morning.

Her posture was slowly slipping with fatigue and impatience. A wrinkle was forming in her brow as she tried to focus. Sweat was beading down her back.

_"__Be with me," _she thought again, this time more urgently.

She felt a strong tug at her in the Force. She desperately and blindly latched onto it.

**_I am always with you._**

Rey's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. She looked around wildly for _him_, but he was not there. He was only in her mind and she felt like she felt smothered by him, his essence and passion were drowning her.

She raced to put up the barriers in her mind to block _him_ out.

She fought, blinking tears from her eyes as she tried to pull up her guards in her mind. He would not give her up so easily.

Stars, she was always so carefully shielded!

A migraine was rapidly forming, and she cringed with every sound, light and smell making her want to retch.

The dominating presence stopped shortly, and she collapsed backwards onto her back with her chest breathing heavily up and down.

She put the back of her arm across her eyes, shielding from the blinding suns that only added fuel to her migraine. The jungle canopy did not unfortunately block out all the sunlight.

BB8 was at her side, clearly distressed about the scene that she just made.

"Don't worry," Rey croaked and then cleared her throat, "I am okay".

She did not want anything to do with _him_, but it was frustrating whatever this connection they shared. She could not open her mind completely to the Force without Kylo Ren invading with it. It was an awful problem and it was getting worse every day. It was a constant battle with locking her mind from him that left her with debilitating migraines.

Rey was afraid that she did not know how much longer she could last until he overpowered her. Her fear was what would happen to her.

She groaned and stood up from the jungle floor. Her joints were aching from sitting so long.

The suns position high in the sky marked that it was near noon. Normally, she would break for lunch, but she had no appetite for food. She needed a distraction.

She hastily dug into her training pack and took out a blast helmet and seeker droid. She would throw herself into training and try to forget about everything.

* * *

Muscles that were tight and sore from the training made Rey move slowly towards the base. She felt guilty that too much time had been spent out in the clearing. Normally she would be back before noon.

BB8 kept a lecture of beeps and whistles the whole way back. Ignoring BB8, the fatigue Rey pushed her pace faster.

After a few moments the base was visible from within the jungle's growth. The age of the base could be seen in the chipped and rugged walls. Antique electronics were also attached to different buildings and even large trees near the base. Vines also clung to most of the outer walls and swathes of green, grey, and light red leaves covered the original color of the base. The years had not been kind to the base. Although this was probably for the best as no one aside from older resistance members had been aware of it.

She had lost count of how many days she had been here. Although it felt like an eternity, in reality only two years had passed since the battle on Crait. Two long years of attempted training yet with no Jedi master and a badly patched light saber. Looking down at the broken light saber that sporadically worked made Rey sigh for what felt like the twentieth time today. Luke's light saber was severely broken from her Force tug-of-war with Kylo.

After being stationed for six months here, General Leia had provided a training regimen based on her training with Luke from when Leia was younger. It helped bring some semblance of routine to Rey's life after the whirlwind of events since leaving Jakku. Rey needed that routine right now. She had lived her whole life in the same repetitive patterns and the constant wait for the return of her parents.

A small part screamed at her to return to Jakku. That voice told her that her parents would be waiting for her there, all she had to do was grab a ship and leave. That feeling was very difficult to ignore, from the frustrating meditation coupled with the fact that her belief about her parents had been out there her whole life.

On Ajan Kloss, the Resistance remained under the radar. The battle of Crait had changed many things. The Resistance was trying to restore the optimism from the past. Less people were joining up and old contacts had lessened their relationships. The biggest setback was that 80% of the Resistance under General Organa had been lost at the Battle.

But hope still remained. That hope would keep the Resistance alive. The last stand of Luke Skywalker had reminded the Resistance of the help that a Jedi could be. Rey felt that weight in the eyes of everyone she passed on base.

Reaching the guard post at the edge of the base, a guard was waving to Rey from his post next to an opening.

The guard spoke as she passed, "General Organa wants to talk with you."

Rey looked at him and nodded in thanks. As she continued into the base, she stepped left and went into the dimly lit hallways. BB8 rolled along besides her.

She walked down a few corridors until she reached the main operation center. An older woman with grey flecked hair was surrounded by people engaged in conversation.

Some of the tension left Rey as she saw General Organa. There was something special about the General. Seen from a distance her confidence was clear, but as you got closer a warm kindness seemed to radiate from her. Rey felt that it was more than just the Force, as everyone seemed to gravitate towards her.

General Organa caught Rey's eyes and beckoned her over. Poe Dameron nodded to Rey and Finn grinned as she walked into the fold.

General Organa continued talking, "We just received a message from a man willing to exchange information for his family's extraction. He wants safe passage off the planet for his wife and son. In reviewing our intel, we confirmed that he could be a reliable source."

"He worked on construction at Mustafar. Seems like Kylo Ren is building something there. The worker lives on a neighboring planet, _Vallt_, and requested a rendezvous there and provided coordinates. That is all he has stated."

"Isn't that an ice planet?" Poe questioned; eagerness clear on his face. He would take any opportunity to be in the cold after being in such an uncomfortable humid climate for so long.

"You are correct," General Organa confirmed with a small smirk.

"We have been monitoring Mustafar and it seems there has been a break in activity. Most of the First Order's enforcer detail has left the planet. Only a skeleton crew remains for security. This is the perfect time to visit Vallt without raising the First Order's attention. We can sneak in to get the information, the family, and get out."

We've been keeping a close eye on Mustafar since the First Order started moving supplies and troops there two years ago. The activity kept the Resistance from being able to investigate. There must be something about the place that drew the curiosity and attention of Kylo Ren and the First Order.

Doubtless it had some connection to the stories of Darth Vader and the history of the planet. These stories were familiar to most everyone in the Resistance since Luke had battled against Darth Vader before the end of the Empire.

"Let's go and see if we can find out what they have been up to," Poe clapped his hands eagerly. He was restless to get back in action.

"Count me in too," Finn added, "We have to help that family." He knew what it was like to be forced to work for the First Order. He was still haunted by some of the things he had seen as a storm trooper. That feeling helped to give him strength in helping other whenever he could. Especially if they were taken advantage of by the First Order.

General Organa looked at the three of them, "Leave before first light tomorrow. I know it has been some time since we have done any missions, but it's time for us to sneak out of our fox hole." Scanning from Poe to Finn saw optimism and determination. But there was something in Rey's eyes as she looked at her.

On that note, everyone scrambled to prep for tomorrow. As Rey was turning to leave, General Organa reached out to touch Rey's arm.

Worry was etched on the general's face when Rey looked around. General Organa could always read Rey's emotions.

Rey smiled, "I am fine, really."

"You do not have to go. It is your choice," the general gave a motherly smile, but Rey could see in the general's eyes that she could sense something was bothering the young Jedi.

"I can do this," Rey shook her head, trying to convince Leia. She wanted to go, she needed to.

The general's hand dropped from Rey's arm and Rey quickly caught up to Finn who was waiting for her at the doorway.

"Excited for our mission?" Finn elbowed Rey. They started walking down the hallway.

"Of course. You know how much I love snow," Rey teased.

Snow was a very foreign concept for her after living on a desert planet her whole life. Her first experience with snow had been terribly sad. She had been on Star Killer base and while they manage to destroy the base, they had lost Han Solo. Hopefully this time would be different.

"You should rest up. You look beat," Finn stated while taking a closer look at Rey.

Rey looked down at herself. She was grimy from her training with dirt stains and dried sweat.

She grimaced, "You are right. I should get cleaned up."

"I will catch up with you later then," Finn darted off, leaving Rey to walk off to her room to use the shower. Luckily it was only a few minutes walk from the command room. This was so that she could be close in case the General needed her for anything.

* * *

Bathed and wearing fresh clothes, Rey sat on her bed. Her hair was dripping wet and had grown out quite long. It fell past her shoulders when let down from its customary bun.

She was exhausted from the day. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves thinking about tomorrow.

Her confidence had taken a hit since Luke passed away even if he was a crotchety man in his time training with him. Luke has been the Resistance's hope. Now that heavy responsibility fell on her shoulders.

One of her biggest fears could be on Mustafar right now. Kylo Ren. She knew that he was stronger than her. That knowledge came from those moments when she meditated, and he was able to reach her with his mind. Her mind fell back to Jakku. There were small rodent creatures that lived out in the desert. Sometimes when she was crossing the desert, she would see one of the mice running without shelter get swooped up by a desert hawk. That's exactly how she felt right now.

She shook her head. Forcing herself to snap out of it.

_"__No, I will not be afraid,"_ she thought to herself. She could win against _him_. She just needed to belief, and hope could fuel that. She sighed and fell onto her back in the bed. Her body was demanding rest despite her racing mind and doubts.

It wasn't long before she drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
